


Save Me

by AislinMarue



Series: Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce needs help and Tony is quick to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first Science Bros/Boyfriends fic. I love this pairing so much and I'm honestly really happy with how this turned out. Hope you all enjoy it! I look forward to your feedback! <3

He tossed and turned, thrashing in his sleep. The sheets clung to him, soaked with sweat. They trapped him, tangled around his limbs to hold him captive. 

In his dreams they were hands. Rough hands that bruised as they held him down. As they let others tear him apart to see what made him tick. To see what made the Other Guy tick.

No matter how much he screamed and begged, no one listened. No one helped him. He was left with terror, cold and sickening in the pit of his stomach.

Despite all this, even in dreams, Bruce Banner clung to the singular, infinitesimal hope that somehow, he would be saved.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sir, my apologies for interrupting, but your presence is required immediately in Doctor Banner's living quarters," JARVIS' accented voice said, heard clearly in the quiet of the lab.

Tony Stark looked up from the figures he'd been running on the propulsion system of his newest suit, a frown curling his lips as he started toward the lab's door.

"What's up, JARVIS?" he inquired as he hurried to the elevator just down the hallway. 

"I believe he is experiencing rather unpleasant dreams, sir. Monitoring of Doctor Banner's heart rate reveals he is fast approaching dangerous levels." The AI's voice followed Tony into the elevator then down the corridor to Bruce's room after the six floor trip upward 

"Shit. So we're fast approaching a Hulk out. Keep monitoring and notify the rest of the team the second he starts to turn if I don't manage to calm him down," Tony ordered, now running until he reached the door to Bruce's suite.

JARVIS gave an acknowledgement of his creator's commands and had already overridden the lock on the door like a good AI by the time Tony reached it.

Tony stepped inside to total darkness, all the lights having been turned off when Bruce first retired for the night. Even the windows were shaded to block the lights from the city outside. 

He could hear thrashing and sounds of distress coming from the bedroom. He ordered the lights on full, making his way across the living room and into Bruce's bedroom seconds later.

Calling for the lights on to fifty percent illumination, Tony could see the cause for concern. 

Bruce was caught in his blankets, the man, his clothing and his bedding drenched with sweat. His dark curls were limp and plastered to his head as a result.

The scientist whimpered in his sleep, the sound causing Tony's heart to break. He couldn't focus on himself though because there were far more important things to be worrying over.

Like the fact that Bruce's skin was turning green.

“Bruce,” Tony called, keeping his tone gentle as he approached the bed and sat down on the edge.

Bruce gave no response save another whimper, head shifting restlessly on the pillow.

“Bruce, c’mon, big guy. Up and at ‘em.” Tony lifted a hand, threading his fingers through those soft salt and pepper curls in an effort to soothe. He was trying to coax Bruce to awaken rather than to just wake him up too suddenly. It wasn’t wise with how fast his heart was racing and how close they were to having the Hulk make an appearance.

Tony felt a bit of relief as that green tinge on Bruce’s skin started to fade slowly so he kept talking, kept stroking the other man’s hair.

He could see Bruce’s pulse racing beneath the skin of his neck, the scientist’s brow remaining furrowed, though he turned his head enough to press it further into that gentle touch.

“Almost there, that’s it, big guy. C’mon back,” Tony cajoled quietly, tilting his head down to bring his mouth closer to Bruce’s ear as he spoke.

Finally, Bruce’s dark eyes opened partially, though the billionaire couldn’t see it. The green had reverted back to Bruce’s normal skin tone at last, but there was tension still in his frame.

“Tony?” Bruce asked, voice hoarse and thick, his hands moving to grip Tony’s Pink Floyd t-shirt tightly.

“Yeah, Brucey. It’s me. Everything’s all right.” It was the fact that his name had been said with something dangerously close to a sob that had him gathering Bruce into his arms, holding him tightly.

Bruce made the sound again, arms winding around Tony like a drowning man clinging to life, pressing his face into the other’s neck. Tony soon felt the skin grow damp from what he knew had to be tears.

“Shh,” he soothed, lifting a hand to continue stroking Bruce’s curls, “It’s all right. Nothing’s gonna hurt you, Bruce. I won’t let anything hurt you.”

“You can’t promise me that,” Bruce murmured against Tony’s neck, voice broken. It was the voice of a man who had been through far too much. More than anyone had a right to go through. And Tony hated so much that Bruce had suffered in such ways.

“Maybe not, Bruce, but to get to you, they’ll have to go through me and as many Iron Man suits as I can throw at ‘em. And my arsenal’s gotten a helluva lot bigger than it used to be,” Tony said, a grin curling his lips that he hoped Bruce could hear in his voice.

A shaky chuckle told him he was right, then, finally, the scientist leaned back to look at Tony.

Bruce’s eyes were wet and bloodshot, trails from his tears left on his cheeks that he hurriedly tried to brush away with his hands. His curls were a mess from all his thrashing. Despite all this, Tony couldn’t help looking. Couldn’t help smiling.

“Thank you,” Bruce murmured shyly, lowering his gaze as he rubbed at his right eye with the heel of his hand, “Sorry if I alarmed anyone.”

“Nah, JARVIS called me before things got out of hand. Don’t worry about a thing.” Tony shrugged, waving off Bruce’s apology.

“Well, hate to think I could’ve brought a contingent of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents down on the Tower.” It was an attempt at levity from Bruce, knowing how annoyed Tony could get with Fury and his agents, but the attempt was far from a success when followed with a self-loathing laugh.

“Stop. I said don’t worry about that and I meant it. Everything’s fine and we didn’t end up with the Other Guy or unwanted guests. It’s fine. Really, Bruce,” Tony reassured, his rough engineer’s hands moving to frame the other man’s face between them.

A smile was on Bruce’s lips that didn’t reach his eyes. Never had, if Tony recalled correctly. It was one of the many things he wished for where Bruce was concerned. That he would one day see a genuine smile on the scientist’s face. It would be even better if Tony himself were the cause of that smile.

“At least the nightmares don’t happen all that often anymore.” Tony couldn’t help but agree with that statement, quietly uttered as Bruce’s gaze lingered on his own.

JARVIS had notified him at least three times a week if not more when Bruce first moved into the Tower that the scientist was suffering from nightmares. After time, though, and Bruce beginning to feel more comfortable and at home, the summons had trickled down in number to perhaps once or twice a month. A vast improvement all around.

“I’m glad for that. I don’t like seeing you like this,” Tony said quietly but sincerely, lifting his fingers to card them through those dark curls again. Partly because Bruce looked like he still needed the physical comfort of a gentle touch and partly because Tony himself never could resist Bruce’s curls no matter how hard he tried.

Bruce’s eyes drifted shut as he tilted his head, once again leaning into Tony’s touch, though this time he did so with conscious effort. The lingering tension in the scientist’s frame seemed to fade and Tony couldn’t help pulling Bruce closer to rest against him with his head on Tony’s chest, near the ARC reactor. He continued stroking Bruce’s hair while holding him, feeling the shift of Bruce’s head as he nuzzled at Tony’s chest lightly with his cheek.

“Stay with me?” The words broke the quiet that had settled over the room, though just barely with how softly the request was made, as if Bruce were afraid of being refused.

“For as long as you want me to,” Tony murmured against the top of Bruce’s head, pressing a kiss to his curls, “Let’s get you tucked back in though.”

Reluctantly, he pulled away from Bruce, but only long enough to change the bedding while nudging the scientist toward the bathroom to change his bedclothes.

Finally, everything was set to rights and when Bruce exited the bathroom clad in a fresh pair of boxers and a t-shirt, Tony directed him to the bed.

He got Bruce settled beneath the covers then kicked off his own pants and shoes to join him under the blankets, winding his arms around Bruce’s slender body to pull him close once he ordered lights out.

“Go on back to sleep now, Bruce. You’re safe and sound with me,” Tony said quietly, kissing Bruce’s forehead.

“Thank you, Tony.” The words were delivered after a tired sigh, but then Tony felt Bruce’s hand on his cheek. Then, after a few brief moments, he felt Bruce shift slightly followed by the softest, sweetest kiss he’d ever been bestowed on his lips.

His heart soared, but he was sure to return that kiss just as softly and tenderly while savoring every single second of it, speaking only after their lips had parted.

“My pleasure,” he whispered, cradling the smaller man in his arms.

Bruce settled back down and thankfully fell asleep within just a couple of minutes, his heart rate at steady resting levels as his chest rose and fell slowly with each breath.

Tony smiled despite his own growing fatigue, whispering to the sleeping man in his arms before he, too, succumbed to sleep.

“Sweet dreams, Bruce.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
